1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for fabricating a magnetoresistive film and a magnetoresistive film, particularly preferably for a magnetic sensor and a magnetic head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, much attention is paid to a double perovskite type oxide (A2FeRO6: A=Sr, Ca, R=Mo, Re), particularly a poly crystalline oxide such as Sr2FeMoO6 or Sr2FeReO6 because the double perovskite type oxide can exhibit a relatively large magnetoresistive effect (MR effect) at room temperature. It is considered that the MR effect is originated from the tunnel barrier function of adjacent particles in the oxide.
In order to obtain such a MR effect in a thin film, such an attempt has been made as forming half metal/insulator/half metal junction. However, such a junction forming process requires a complicated process, so that the fabricating process for the thin film is increased and the process yield for the thin film is decreased.